


you taste so sugary sweet (happy late beomgyu day)

by PERVJVN



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Dom Huening Kai, Dominant Top Huening Kai, Ear Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Gay Sex, Huening Kai is a Tease, Hyung Kink, Ice Cream, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Sub Choi Beomgyu, This is a little weird, Top Huening Kai, Unsafe Sex, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, because of the lube thing?, but its good I swear, but its there, ice cream as lube, its minor, would this count as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PERVJVN/pseuds/PERVJVN
Summary: hyuka takes beomgyu out for cake and ice cream on his birthday, giggling at how messy his boyfriend eats! He thinks it's so cute and silly until he's wiping ice cream off beomgyu and it smears over the older's lips, making him mewl.------or in which beomkai have special fun with beomgyus cake on his birthday
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	you taste so sugary sweet (happy late beomgyu day)

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on twitter

"Hyung you're gonna get all sticky!" Hyuka pouted, blinking down at Beomgyu as the older messily lapped at his ice cream, his lips covered in the blue substance.

"Oh- come here," Hyuka huffed, licking his thumb before trying to wipe Beomgyu’s face clean.

as he swiped his thumb over Beomgyu’s lips, the older mewled softly, eyes blown as he stared up at Hueningkai. Kai swallowed, cheeks filling with colour as he pulled his hand away. 

"Come on," he huffed. "Let's get back and have cake."

"Okay!" Beomgyu smiled, oh so innocent.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh, it's so cute Hueningie!" Beomgyu gasped when he saw the cake Hyuka had made for him, giggling at the bear on it. "How'd you know he was my favourite one?"

"I'm your boyfriend!" Hyuka rolled his eyes with a laugh. "I'm supposed to know these things!"

"I suppose that's true," Beomgyu nodded. He leaned over the table, reaching for the knife so he could cut the cake.

"Oh, let me," Hyuka’s hand found purchase on Beomgyu’s waist as he leaned over his boyfriend for the knife.

He stopped short when he heard Beomgyu gasp, whiny and soft.

"are you okay Beomie? what is i--" Hyuka stopped short when he pulled back.

Accidentally, he had pushed Beomgyu further over the table, and the olders shorts were covered in blue frosting.

Right over his crotch.

Trying to figure out how to get the stain out, Hyuka furrowed a brow.

Was Beomgyu. . . hard?

"Hyung?" He whispered, laying a hand gently on Beomgyu’s arm.

Beomgyu only whined again, shame filled tears making his eyes glossy as he stared pathetically at Hueningkai.

"Hyung, I knew you liked cake, but this much?"

Hueningkai’s chuckle startled Beomgyu, and he bit his lip confusedly.

"I should've known. this is why you were so messy with the ice cream, huh Beomie?" Hyuka settled himself behind Beomgyu again, hands once more on his waist.

"I always thought you were a bit freaky." He giggled.

“I- I don't know what you mean-?" Beomgyu stammered, heart thudding against his chest. 

"Yes you do, Beomie. that's why you got hard when hyung pushed you into the cake." Hyuka murmured, voice soft as his lips worked the lobe of Beomgyu’s ear.

Beomgyu gasped when Hyukas teeth sunk into his lobe, nibbling around his piercing. 

"Tell me, did you like it?"

Beomgyu couldn't speak, not when Hyuka dared to lick a stripe down from his ear to his neck, and begin sucking.

"Hyung is talking to you, Beomie."

"Y-yes," Beomgyu whispered. "I liked it hyung."

"That's a good boy. you mustn't be so ashamed, hm? you told me about your ears and what do I do to them, baby?"

"You- you play with them, hyung.."

"That's right." Hyukas lips are on his ear again, and Beomgyu can't stop trembling.

"Do you want me to play with you?" His fingers dipped into the waistband of Beomgyu’s shorts. He pressed against the small roundness of his boyfriend’s ass when Beomgyu whimpered, biting so hard on his earlobe that Beomgyu squealed.

"You must start giving hyung answers, baby."

"Yes hyung!" Beomgyu gasped, wriggling against Hueningkai. "Please play with me!"

Wordlessly, Hyuka worked Beomgyu’s ear with his teeth as he slipped the older’s cock free from his shorts and boxers, giving his pretty pink arousal a few soft strokes.

He pushed Beomgyu forward, nudging his cock against the cake, before rubbing the head of it against the smooth frosting.

"I change my mind." Hyuka suddenly dropped Beomgyu’s cock. 

"Wh-what- hyung, wait, please i-"

"I don’t just want you to fuck the cake, baby, I wanna fuck you while you do it." Hyuka said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Beomgyu only flushed.

"I'm going to go get something. you're going to strip and face the cake, away from the door. Got it? You aren't allowed to touch yourself."

"Yes hyung!" Beomgyu nodded. He was already kicking his shorts and underwear off by the time Hyuka left. When Hyuka returned, Beomgyu’s shirt was atop his crumpled pile of clothes.

"Lean forward and spread your cheeks, babydoll. Hyung needs to prep you. Now, stay still no matter what, okay baby?"

"Y-yes, hyung...?" Beomgyu trailed off uncertainly, but did as he was told, leaning forward and spreading his cute, soft asscheeks with his long fingers, hole pink and puckered, winking invitingly at Hyuka

"It's cold!" Beomgyu squealed, and then he shuddered.

That wasn't lube.

"Of course it's cold, baby, its  _ ice _ cream," Beomgyu could hear Hyukas eye roll. 

he slathered it all over Beomgyu’s hole, paying no mind to Beomgyu’s feeble protests.

They died down once Hyuka had two fingers scissoring him open anyway.

"I think that's good enough, hm?" Hyuka mused.

"You're still open from last night's early present, anyway."

Beomgyu pouted, but said nothing as Hyuka stood behind him again. His boyfriend felt massive behind him, long legs and strong arms caging him in, broad shoulders looming over his back

Hyuka wrapped pretty fingers around Beomgyu’s cock, and he nudged him against the cake again. 

After slathering his own cock in ice cream, he sheathed himself in Beomgyu’s ass.

It was slightly sticky, cold and much too hot all at once.

Hyuka found he quite liked it.

He licked at Beomgyu’s ear as he thrusted forward once, plunging Beomgyu’s cock into his pretty cake.

Beomgyu was already panting, squirming and whining like a little dog.

"You're so cute," Hyuka suckled his lobe as he began a brutal pace, watching Beomgyu’s frosting slick cock twitch.

"My sweet baby, happy birthday! oh look at you, fucking your cake like a dumb dog... my perfect boy." Hyuka whispered, before tugging Beomgyu’s earlobe with his teeth and making the older yelp, thighs shaking and hole clenching.

Hyuka hissed, digging his fingers into Beomgyu’s hip

"That's it, tighten up for me, make hyung cum." Hyuka urged. Beomgyu rut pathetically forward in time with Hyuka’s thrusts, humping into his cake no differently than how he humped his stuffies for Hyuka. 

"My good boy, doing so good, do you wanna cum?"

"Ye-es!" Beomgyu cried, bobbing his head. "Beomie needs to cum! please let him, 'm th' birthday boy!"

"Shh, it's okay baby, you can cum for hyung. go on, ny beautiful boy, show hyung how good he's making you feel."

"Hueningie hyung!" Beomgyu’s toes curled.

Hyuka felt him suffocate his cock in his sticky walls, and he couldn't stop himself from cumming- filling his boy up to the brim with a different type of cream.

He opened his eyes in time to watch Beomgyu cum, creamy white oozing all over his smushed cake, blue and white frosting hiding the soft pink of his twitchy cock.

"That's it- there you go baby, there you go..." Hyuka smiled, nosing gently at Beomgyu’s neck as the older came down from his high, tears staining his cheeks

"You did so well, my beautiful birthday boy. hyung is so proud of you, did you know that?"

"Beom-Beomie loves hyung," Beomgyu hiccuped softly, body going slack against Hyuka’s as he already began to doze off.

"Hyung loves you too. happy birthday, babydoll."


End file.
